Jigsaw:The Newest Rogue in Gotham
by vampiregenius12
Summary: Saw/Batman crossover. Harley/Riddler. Harley/Joker. Eddie and Harley find themselves in one of saws traps. Harley must decide who she wants to be with. but first... she has to play. Harley doesnt want to...but she knows shes gonna have to play his little games if she wants to save one of them...


I do not own any of these characters

When I woke up, all I could taste was blood and metal. My jester hat was gone, and in it's place was some type of metal contraption. It had a firm hold on my upper and lower jaw. The spikes on the end dug into my cheeks. Great. Just what I needed. More scars on my face. I had no idea where I was. Some dark room with eerie lighting. There was no door. I started to get out of the chair I was sitting in, but then I realized I had restraints. Leather straps that buckled my wrists to the chair. I was used to restraints. Whether it be in the bedroom with Joker, or down at the G.C.P.D, but these weren't handcuffs like I was used to. It was at this point the seriousness of the situation sunk in. I concentrated on the walls. I was looking for some note or "hahahha!"s. But found none. So it wasn't Joker who had me in here, trying to make a comeback. He had been after me for a while after we split up, but it wasn't anything like this. So this wasn't his doing. I didn't really have a grudge against any of the other super criminals in Gotham. I tried to think back. To anything I might've said to have set some of the other villains off. Nothing. This wasn't some common mugger or rapist either. Then I remembered some newspaper headlines. They told of the infamous "jigsaw killer." He came along after the Joker fled the rogue scene. No ones seen him in months. But Jigsaw has certainly earned his title. No one has met him, but this was most probably his work. I could tell. I looked around for things that were commonly found in his traps. A tape recorder was laying at my feet. That's one. I looked for his iconic ventriloquist puppet. That was negative. No creepy ass puppets in sight. I slumped back in the chair as far as I could, and tried to pick up the recorder with my feet. I almost had it, until the heel of my boot accidentally kicked it across the room. Damn it. Well that's probably not good. At that point I had to accept the fact that I was going to die. It didn't bother me. I left the Joker for another man. Kitty and Batman got hitched, so she's never allowed to hang with me anymore. And Poison Ivy died after an "accident" at her job in S.T.A.R labs. She "fell" into the dehydration chamber. More like that bitch she worked with pushed her. There's no way the police would say anything though. One more rogue out of the way. That's all they see. I had nothing to live for.

Eddie-"Harleen?"

Except for only person on this earth who called me that. The man I left Joker for. I heard him crawling on the floor behind me. I couldn't turn my head to see his face. I couldn't open my mouth either. Finally the he lay at my feet. His suit was ripped and torn. The lenses in his glasses were cracked. He looked so pale. His question mark cane wasn't with him either. I tried to talk, but all that came out were a lot of painful grunts. Blood started to leak out of the corners of my mouth. Tears came to my eyes, and mascara seeped down my cheeks.

Eddie-"Its going to be ok. .Don't try to talk my love. I don't know how this contraption works. I'm going to try to get this thing off of you. Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine"

I shook my head at him, and nodded my head towards where the tape recorder landed.

Eddiie-" Jigsaw?"

I nodded my head. It seemed as if his spirits dropped. He thought this would be simple because of his intelligence, but he knows that intelligence won't help with Jigsaw matters. He crawled across the room, and got the tape recorder. I could see why he was crawling now. He had a ball and chain locked around his ankle. He came back over to me, and undid my restraints. I started to sit up when he pushed me back down and held me there.

Eddie-"Don't sit up yet. The release of your weight might set something off. Just hold still. I need to think about this before we listen to the tape." He held my hand very tightly, and put his head on my lap while he thought about how to get us out of here. After a few minutes my tears started to come down faster and louder. He looked up, and I saw that there were tears in his magnificent green eyes too. He put his hand on my face, and wiped away my tears. "I'm going to get us out of this. I promise you."

He kissed my forehead. He held up the tape recorder.

Eddie-"Ready?"

I nodded. He pressed the button. The deep, scratchy voice that we have heard all over the news filled our ears.

Jigsaw-"Hello Edward. I want to play a game. For years you have continuously slit your wrists. Like so many other people out there you take life for granted. Look at the woman in front of you. You promised you would never hurt her, but you have, by hurting yourself. The device she is wearing will go off sixty seconds after it is triggered by me. I will trigger the device after the tape is played. After sixty seconds the device will permanently rip her jaw open. This can be avoided by unlocking her device with the key that is lodged somewhere in her lower arm. Roll up her sleeves Edward. (He rolled them up and there was a black "X" on my right arm) X marks the spot. You will have to cut her wrist to retrieve the key that unlocks her device. There is a knife in the breast pocket of your coat. If you get that far in the game retrieve the other tape that lies in your back pocket. Live or die...make your choice."

The ticking started. Eddie and I both had tears in our eyes as he took out the knife.

Eddie-"I'm so sorry I have to break my promise. I love you."

I held out my arm. With a shaky hand he put the knife to my wrist. He sliced. I started crying even more and so did he. My blood was covering his gloves. The yellow stitched question marks turned red. I was starting to feel dizzy from the sight of the blood. Quickly, not wanting to waste time, he dug under my skin trying to find the key. I screamed from under the device. More blood came gushing down my cheeks. Eddie was sobbing at this point, but said nothing. I could feel my muscles separating as he dug and dug. He finally found the key. He dug it out and quickly scooted behind me and unlocked the device. I quickly grabbed it and ripped it off my head. As soon as it was off my head i threw it across the room. The trap set off and snapped open in midair. He held me tightly and I held him back. We both sobbed and sobbed. We couldn't stop saying I love you to each other. He kissed me as if he would never get the chance again. We almost forgot about the other tape. I took it out of his pocket, and popped it in the tape player.

Jigsaw-"Hello Harleen. I want to play a game. The man in front of you, has hurt you in order to save your life. For the past few years, you have loved a man who hurt you intentionally,the Joker. Tonight, you will know how it feels to hurt him. Look above you. There is a trap door. Open it. You will find a standard everyday handsaw. Use it to saw him from the restraints so he can be light enough to climb through the trap door. He cannot do it while attached to the ball and chain. You are currently in the basement of Gotham hospital. Once you both are out, find a doctor and good luck on your trip back to Arkham Asylum. Try to call out for help. I blow the entire hospital. Live or die... Make your choice."

I picked up the saw and sat on the ground. I spent about five minutes trying to cut through the metal chain. It wasn't working. At all. That's when Eddie started shaking.

Harley-"What's wrong?"

Eddie- "Dont you get it?! He-he-he doesn't want you to cut through my chains... He wants you to cut through my leg..."

I looked at the ground thinking that there was no way I could do this. I wouldn't be able to do it.

Eddie-"Harleen, its ok. I want you to do it. We need to get out of here."

He kissed me again and I kissed back. When we parted I said I was sorry. I took his tie and tied it around his leg to stop the flow of blood. He put a glove in his mouth, and bit down hard. I began sawing at his ankle. He screamed and screamed. The glove didn't suppress the screams at all. I started to cry, but didn't stop sawing. I wanted this over with. Blood was everywhere. Soaking through his clothes and mine. Eventually, I finished and he moaned in agony.

Harley-"Let's go. It wont be long until you pass out from the loss of blood."

He put his arm around my shoulder and I helped him up. I picked up his boot that had his decapitated foot inside, and handed it to him.

Harley-"The docs might be able to reattach it when we get up there... I'm sorry. I love you Eddie."

I kissed him again and helped him through the trap door. He was up, but I had fallen and slipped in his blood. I was covered with it. He reached down and pulled me up through the door. Once through the door, I helped him up and we walked a few feet through the hallway of the hospital when I heard a click. We had set off a trip wire.

Harley- "Oh come on!"

We heard a strange...what I'm guessing was laughter. That's when we saw the shadow on the wall. I gasped and held Eddie tighter. The red unicycle rolled out with the puppet riding it. It rolled until it was about 10 feet away from us. The puppets mouth began to move up and down as it spoke,

The Puppet- "Congratulations. You made it out alive. Most people are so ungrateful to be alive... But not you... Not anymore..."

The puppet shut off. Eddie leaned against the wall to rest for a second while I walked over to the unicycle. In the spokes of the back wheel was Eddie's cane. I took it out, and swung it a good dozen times at the puppet until its glass face shattered. I walked over to Eddie and handed him his cane. We walked the opposite way and found an orderly who got us a room. He had the docs rush us into surgery. They ended up being able to reattach Eddie's foot. As soon as we recovered, we were sent back to Arkham. We both walked down to the Arkham rec room holding hangs followed by two armed guards whom I wasn't familiar with. When we got there we were greeted by Scarecrow, Penguin, and the Mad Hatter.

Scarecrow- "Hey guys! Did you hear? They got him!"

Eddie-"Got who?"

Scarecrow- "Jigsaw! They finally caught him! He's coming down the stairs to the rec room now!"

Eddie gave me a look.

Harley-"ill get my hammer ready!"

Eddie snickered. This guy was done for, once he showed his face.  
The unfamiliar guards opened the door as the new guy walked in.

Every rogue in the room- "Bruce Wayne?"

The guards left the room. And locked the doors from the outside. We were locked in the room, alone with the infamous playboy millionaire. The lights went out. Eddie grabbed hold of me immediately.

Eddie-"Stay by me."

We heard rustling and muffled grunts. This lasted for about 2 minutes, maybe. We heard a door shut and lock again. Someone grabbed Eddie roughly and tore him away from me. Before I could even process the fact that this was happening again, the light returned to us. I was the only one standing. Scarecrow, Mad Hatter, Penguin, and Bruce were tied together on the couch. Their mouths were stuffed with gauze and were taped over. They were handcuffed as well. They were also wearing what looked like... pig masks? Their feet were even in shackles. Damn, this guy works fast. I turned around and almost fainted. My heart stopped. Eddie was strapped in a chair and had a device on his head. The same device Jigsaw put on me. He looked horrified. Sweat was pouring down my face. Tears too. There was a chair next to Eddie. The man sitting there had the same device on his head. He was unconscious. He looked like he was picked out of a dumpster. His purple suit was stained with blood and dirt. The flower on his suit was dead. He always used fresh ones back in the day. His hair was messy, green, and greasy. His face was still bleached white. My eyes drifted back to Eddie. He looked really nervous, as if he knew who was sitting next to him. He couldn't though because of the restraints. The voice, that god awful voice came on the loud speaker.

Jigsaw- "By the way, they got the wrong guy. Bruce Wayne is not Jigsaw. He is not responsible for these traps. However I do know your secret Bruce. Oh yes, i do not tell lies. But don't worry Bruce, I'm not planning on telling the other rogues anytime soon. Anyway, back to business...Hello Harley... I want to play a game... In front of you, there are two men. Each love you very much. But you have been unfair to them both. You still have feelings for the Joker yet you stay with Eddie. This causes a large amount of pain for the both of them. So today, you will make your final choice. In front of you lies a box. Open it. (I did) inside you find a key. Now this key will open either one of the devices... Lets call it... A reverse bear trap. Now once you open one, the key will stay lodged in the trap. This means that you will only be able to save one of these men. So who will you choose Harley? You will have 60 seconds. Live or die? Make your choice."

The ticking began...

**TO BE CONTINUED. AND I APPRECIATE REVIEWS ;)**


End file.
